


Connection

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Loneliness and connection for angels.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SPN, Anna, lonely - written 10.30.17, old prompt

It wasn't easy being an angel. Being a nebulous form of light until a body happened along to contain you. Being nonphysical all that time was pretty disorienting. Who were you? What was time? What was gender? What was anything, really? What was the point?

She had had lovers, and some of those moments were her favorites. There had been a woman named Jenna who lay beneath her in a field full of autumn leaves, and there had been other angels, too, experimenting gingerly with their new forms--over the years, over the time that stretched on and on with only brief moments here and there on the actual earth plane.

And of course there were those moments that were talked about. But it was the quiet, soulful connection with another, one on one and precious, that kept the worst of the loneliness at bay.


End file.
